Crossover Heroes Unite!
by Ghost Archer
Summary: Lord Zedd forms a Regime with villains from different worlds and begins his conquest for power. Seeing the danger before his eyes, the Legendary Power Ranger Tommy Oliver gathers the heroes of those worlds in order to form a Resistance and defeat this powerful Regime. Based on the video game Nicktoons Unite! Season 1, Story 1. Revitalized.
1. Gathering the Resistance

**(After our mission in Diamond City, I wake up with a pounding headache)**

 **Me: Aw man! Not again!**

 **Girl: Have I come a bad time?**

 **(I look up and see Coraline standing above me)**

 **Me: Actually, you came just in time. I could use a hand cleaning this up.**

 **Coraline: Not my cup of tea, but I guess I'll help out.**

 **(We start cleaning the base)**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own anything featured in this remake)**

* * *

Crossover Heroes Unite!

Chapter 1: Gathering the Resistance

In the streets of Paris, France at night, we find a raccoon in a blue elbow-length shirt with a yellow collar, blue boots, blue gloves with yellow cuffs and a blue cap. He also wears a belt with the buckle in the shape of a symbol that shares his face. A leg pouch and a brown backpack can also be seen on him. His name is Sly Cooper, a master thief from a long line of master thieves known as the Cooper Clan. He is accompanied by a turtle in a highly-modified wheelchair and a pink hippopotamus. Sly breathes in the fresh air.

"Ah! Nothing like a nighttime stroll, wouldn't you say, Murray?" Sly asked his hippo friend Murray.

"Sure is nice out, Sly." Murray agrees. The crippled turtle, Bentley, is typing something on his holographic display. Murray notices. "What you working on, Bentley?"

"I'm using my terminal to determine what kind of artifact the National Museum will receive soon." After a few seconds, an image of an aquamarine amulet appears on the display. "Aha! Here it is!"

"What is it, Bentley?" Sly asks.

"According to the data, the museum just received a treasured artifact called the Eye of Poseidon." Bentley explains. "But the art mogul who donated this amulet is rumored to have stolen it from an ancient Atlantean temple."

"Well, I guess we know where to go tonight." Sly grins. "Let's head over to the museum."

"We better keep our eyes open. I hear Carmelita's on patrol tonight." Bentley warned. And his suspicions were confirmed when a headlight shines in front of them. The headlight dims to reveal Carmelita Fox on a pursuit bike.

"Don't even think about it, Cooper!" Carmelita glared.

"Aw, come on, Inspector. Can't I just spend one good night out in the streets without having to run into you?" Sly joked.

"Save the small talk, Ringtail! I heard your little plan and you and your little gang can forget about it this time!" Carmelita said as she reached for her shock pistol. "I'll…" Suddenly, everyone present hears feedback. From a blimp that flies above, a voice can be heard from the aircraft's speakers, one that was familiar to the Gang and Carmelita. "Citizens of Paris, may I have your attention, please?"

"I wonder what's going on this time." Carmelita said.

"We'll just watch and see." Sly said.

"From this day on, I, Cyrille Le Paradox, and the Regime, will rule Paris! Ha-ha-ha-ha!" Le Paradox laughed as mechanized gorillas came and surrounded the people in the streets. "But I'll be fair and let the people have a say. All in favor of not wanting me to rule this city raise your hand." Almost all of the city's people raised their hands. "Seize them!" The robotic gorillas start grabbing the people, signaling them to flee. Everyone takes cover in an alleyway so the gorilla bots won't see them.

"Le Paradox can't do this! Oh no! If he's in charge, he'll steal my ancestors' canes again and the written history within the Thievius Raccoonus will be erased!" Sly said with worry. Carmelita responds with a hard slap to the face.

"Pull yourself together, Ringtail!" Carmelita yelled. "We need to find a way to stop Le Paradox from changing history again." Almost as if on cue, a small red and gold robot with a lightning bolt on its chest walked out from a portal that opened in front of them. Carmelita shrieked and pulled out her shock pistol in alarm.

"Wait! Don't fire!" The robot spoke. As shocked as she is to see a robot, and one that can talk, no less, she lowered her weapon. "I bring a message for Mr. Sly Cooper! Activating holo-projector!" Then a holographic screen appears in front of them. After a bit of static, a video of a short-haired man in a type of green outfit. He faces the Cooper Gang and the INTERPOL Officer.

" _Hello, Sly. I know we haven't met, but believe me, I am your friend._ " He told him. " _Le Paradox has joined forces with villains from other worlds and with their help, he's taking over Paris!_ "

"Le Paradox joining up with other villains. This must be some kind of a joke." Carmelita sighed.

" _I wish it were, Carmelita, but I'm afraid this is real. My friend Billy has been gathering information on your world, and according to him, you have dealt with him before. Please, Sly, we need your help!"_ He continued before hearing Le Paradox from the blimp.

"Anyone else care to defy me?"

"Alright, I'll do what I can to help." Sly agreed to the man's plea for help.

"Not alone you won't, Ringtail. We're coming with you!" Carmelita spoke up. Bentley and Murray march up to his sides.

"Everyone..." Sly said. Though hesitant, the master thief allows it.

"Follow Alpha and he will lead you to me. I'll be able to tell you more once you get to the Command Center." The video connection ends.

"Looks like we're in for another journey, huh?" Murray asks.

"What can I say? Adventure has a habit of finding us." Sly smirks as he follows Alpha 5 through the portal.

* * *

 **(Intro Music: Brave Sword, Braver Soul from Soul Calibur 2)**

A montage of scenes in six worlds start playing as the portal scans each of them one by one, starting with our duo in Paris. With each scan, their name appears in colors akin to their clothing.

 **Sly Cooper**

 **Bentley**

 **Murray**

 **Carmelita Fox**

The next world was the all-animal city of Zootopia is revealed. Four familiar animals are seen traversing Savanna Central, willing to protect their home.

 **Judy Hopps**

 **Nick Wilde**

 **Chief Bogo**

 **Finnick**

On the planet of Mobius, a blue hedgehog and his friends are fighting off bulbous red robots.

 **Sonic the Hedgehog**

 **Miles "Tails" Prower**

 **Knuckles the Echidna**

 **Amy Rose**

Inside the sweets-themed racing game Sugar Rush, four different video game characters are battling a swarm of Cy-Bugs.

 **Wreck-it Ralph**

 **Fix-It Felix**

 **Vanellope von Schweetz**

 **Sergeant Calhoun**

On an isolated tropical island, two boys with magical Keyblades are back-to-back, surrounded by shadow creatures known as Heartless. They are assisted by a duck with a staff and a dog with a shield.

 **Sora**

 **Donald Duck**

 **Goofy**

 **Riku**

Finally, in the town of Angel Grove, four people are fighting clay warriors called Putty Patrollers. They're garbed in colored outfits with helmets. They come in four colors: green, yellow, blue and gold.

 **Tommy Oliver**

 **Gia Moran**

 **Koda**

 **Antonio Garcia**

After the final group is revealed the title appears in gold and green letters:

 **Crossover Heroes Unite!**

* * *

After the title card and the music ends, The Cooper Gang and Carmelita reappear on the other end of the portal, landing on their feet. They look around for a moment until they hear the man's voice from the video message.

"I'm Tommy Oliver. Welcome to the Command Center." Tommy greeted them, accompanied by the rest of the heroes.

"Sweet mother of monkey milk, they weren't kidding when they said they would bring the Cooper Gang here." A 9-year-old girl with fair skin and rosy cheeks spoke. She's clad in a mint green hoodie with licorice strings, a brown double-layered skirt, green, white and purple leggings that look like they're mismatched, and small black boots. Her raven hair is tied in a high ponytail and decorated with assorted candies.

"Well, it's like we said, Vanellope. Where they're from, these three are the greatest team in Paris." Sonic told Vanellope von Schweetz.

"Okay, Sly, we need to bring you and your team up to speed on what's going on. This whole thing started with an invention Billy was working on: the Dimensional Transporter, a device that creates portals that can take us to other worlds." Tommy explained as he displayed six photographs, starting with a being with a type of skeletal metal frame holding a silver staff topped with a Z.

"Who's he?" Sly asked.

"His name's Lord Zedd, and from what we've gathered, he's the one behind all of this." Judy Hopps crossed her arms.

"She's right. He has somehow gained access to Billy's project plans and created a duplicate of his machine. Billy has been tracking Zedd's portal history and according to his findings, he has been quite busy as of late." Tommy stated as he pulled up images of Amber Beach, Mobius, Paris, Game Central Station, Traverse Town and Zootopia.

"He paid a visit to each of your worlds, and it appears that he has found an ally in each world and they have teamed up to form a type of Regime." Tommy then brought up five more portraits, depicting Zedd's allies: Cyrille Le Paradox, Dawn Bellwether, Dr. Eggman, Turbo and Master Xehanort.

"I'll wager my Master Morpher that he has some type of master plan they can all benefit from." Soon we see images of the villains doing their nefarious deeds. Some notable events include: Dr. Eggman unleashing his robot army on Mobius, Bellwether darting oblivious predators with a type of toxin, Turbo altering the memories of everyone in GCS, and most recently, Le Paradox's takeover of Paris.

"What could they be planning is the question." Felix wondered.

"That's what we all want to know, too." Sgt. Calhoun told her husband.

"Considering their history with us, I can guess that it's not good." Gia Moran muttered.

"But how's Master Xehanort here? My friends and I defeated him at the Keyblade Graveyard!" Sora wondered.

"I believe a friend of mine told me someone with a silver staff revived him, Sora." Vanellope said, reminiscing their previous endeavor with him and his Organization.

"And odds are this Lord Zedd is the guy." Sly added.

"It is possible..." Tommy thought aloud, unsure on whether or not to believe it.

"The point is, we need to work together and stop this Regime before they take over all of our worlds!" Sonic said in determination.

"Sonic's right." Riku said leaning against a wall.

"Huh?" Sora looked over.

"Ever since Master Xehanort set up those power generators in the Islands, our power to wield the Keyblade is getting weaker." Riku explained.

"Riku's right, and if we don't act fast, we may not be able to fight back at all!" Goofy stated.

"Alright, until we find out where Zedd's hideout is, let's focus on saving our worlds." Tommy suggests.

"But where do we start?" Carmelita asked.

"How about Mobius?" Tails suggested.

"Not a bad place to start. Let's go!" Tommy agreed as the heroes entered the portal one by one, on the way to Mobius, beginning the first mission of the Resistance.

* * *

 **(Once we're done, Coraline and I are playing the new Super Smash Bros. Ultimate)**

 **Coraline: Wow! I'll be honest: I did not expect you to have this!**

 **Me: What can I say? I have a lot of surprises waiting.**

 **Coraline: Speaking of surprises, Joey's birthday is in about two weeks. We should do something for him.**

 **Me: Hmm... I may have an idea, but Joey must not find out about this.**

 **Coraline: Knowing him, it'll be a long time before he finds out.**

 **Me: I'll go and tell his friends the news. You readers know what to do here and have a happy belated New Year. Excelsior! That'll be my new sign-out line.**


	2. Death Egg Demolition, Intro

**Me: Hmm… What should I do for Joey's birthday?**

 **Tristan (comes in): Hey! Got any ideas yet?**

 **Me: No, Tristan. I'm drawing a blank. Joey's birthday is in two weeks and I have nothing in mind.**

 **Tristan: You know, I saw Joey all pumped earlier. He must've remembered his birthday. I haven't seen him this pumped since he got the prize money for Serenity's operation after the Duelist Kingdom tournament.**

 **Me: Hold the phone… that's it! Tristan, you have given me the best idea yet!**

 **Tristan: I did? I mean, of course I did!**

 **Me: Gather the others at the field. I want them to hear this.**

 **(I take off towards the field)**

* * *

Crossover Heroes Unite!

Chapter 2: Death Egg Demolition, Intro

The members of the Resistance come out of a portal leading to Green Hill, but it looked different than how Sonic described it. They look around and see that it appears more like a factory.

"Wait a minute. Where are we? I was sure Alpha set the machine to take us to Green Hill." Tommy spoke up. "Maybe he forgot to recalibrate it or something."

"Oh, you made no mistake." They hear a voice that's all too familiar to Sonic. They turn around and find Dr. Eggman standing in a control room. "You are in the right place. I've decided to build a new base at Green Hill, since heroes like you are always trashing my old ones. I'm glad you all could make it. I've been waiting for all of you to arrive."

"Sorry we were late, Eggman, but now let's get the party started." Sonic challenged. Eggman replied with a snide laugh.

"Oh, it's not that simple, Sonic. I have the upper hand." Eggman said, motioning to a small cage where Cream, her Chao friend Cheese and her mother Vanilla are locked up. Tails looked on in complete shock. "All you have to do is surrender yourself and they go free."

"I already told you, Egghead! Mobius is my home and you can't have it!"

"It's no use resisting, hedgehog. The Regime cannot be defeated." Dr. Eggman explained. "With each passing second, this portal behind me provides us with power for the Regime's ultimate plan and provides me with unlimited energy for my robot soldiers."

"I will never surrender to you!" Sonic yelled.

"Oh, you'll have plenty of time to consider my offer a little further," Eggman began before paralyzing them with an electrical charge. "…As you spend eternity rotting in the Death Egg's prison!" Eggman laughs as two groups of Egg Pawns drag them away.

* * *

Upon waking, the Resistance members found themselves in separate jail cells. Riku looks around and sees Judy, Tails, Vanellope, Carmelita and Gia in his cell. He sees Sora, Tommy, Sonic, Ralph, Sly and Nick in the cell across from his. He sees two other cells with the others inside. "What is this place?" Soon, a horned red Zeti walks in.

"I'm glad you're all awake. You wouldn't want to sleep through Eggman's greatest feat now, would you?" The giant spoke. Sonic recognized the Zeti.

"Zavok?! Ah...not again! You couldn't hold me in here last time. What makes you think you can now?" Sonic asked.

"I'm glad you asked, Sonic. I've reinforced these holding cells, so there's no way for you to escape." Zavok explains. "So as long as you behave yourselves, you will be just fine!" The leader of the Deadly Six chuckles as he walks away.

"This is starting to feel like Prison Island all over again!" Sonic complained.

"How ironic it is to be a bunny cop in jail." Judy sighs.

"No worries. We may be locked up, but we'll bust out of here in no time!" Sora said.

"What makes you say that?" Tails asks. Sora then noticed a Keyhole to his cell door and one to Riku's.

"I know just how to unlock these doors!" Sora said as his Keyblade materializes in his hand. Seeing what Sora has planned, Riku's Keyblade appears in its owner's hand. They point their respective Keyblades to each other's cell doors. Then, two beams of light shot from the weapons and hit the Keyholes, unlocking the cells. The doors slide open.

"Those things are so cool!" Vanellope said happily after seeing what she saw. Sora and Riku then used their Keyblades to unlock the other cell doors.

"Now let's find a way out of this place!" Sly said.

"I think I might know the way. Follow me!" Sonic said as he led the other Resistance members through the Death Egg's corridors.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **(I explained to everyone my plan to surprise Joey on his birthday)**

 **Blaze: A Duel Monsters tournament?**

 **Me: That's right, and he'll be the guest of honor.**

 **Kaiba: Please! Wheeler didn't even make it to the Battle City Finals. I doubt that he can handle himself in this one.**

 **Me: Mr. Kaiba, I never said that he'd be competing in this tournament. Besides, I asked Joey who he wanted to face in a Duel, and he requested that he'd battle Yuya.**

 **Yuya: Me?!**

 **Me: Yes, you, Yuma. He enjoyed how you Pendulum Summoned in your Duels and he really wants to see it in action in an exhibition Duel.**

 **Yuya: Well, I guess I can face him any time.**

 **Me: Great! The tournament starts next weekend out here. Ready your decks, but keep this a secret until then. Joey must not know.**

 **Yuma: I don't see what the problem is with that.**

 **Me: Cool. I'll help with the decorations. You readers may leave a review and to all those wondering, the Lord Zedd in my story is from an alternate timeline. If you played Power Rangers: Super Legends, you'll understand what I am referring to. Excelsior!**


	3. Death Egg Demolition, Part 1

**(As we fly back to base in the Quadrant, Marshall explained to us how he escaped from Team Rocket)**

 **Marshall: So yeah, I gave Team Rocket the slip and I was looking for a way out when I found you guys.**

 **Ryder: Way to outsmart them, Marshall.**

 **(I hear them from the cockpit until a beeping sound goes off from my watch)**

 **Me: Guys! Just got an update from Dojo! A new Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself.**

 **Zuma: A new one?**

 **Me: Yeah. According to the data, it's called the Astral Amulet. Whoever has it can summon a spirit from the astral plane to fight alongside you.**

 **Elsa: Sounds pretty dangerous.**

 **Me: Yeah, especially if it ends up in the wrong hands.**

 **(Another beeping sound, this time, it's more rapid)**

 **Me: Just got another update. Someone stole all the Shen Gong Wu we stored in the vault!**

 **Chase: What?!**

 **Vanellope: That's no good!**

 **Me: We better head to the Temple and fast! Full speed to the Xiaolin Temple!**

 **(The Quadrant banks left and the engines propel the ship at max speed)**

* * *

Crossover Heroes Unite!

Chapter 3: Death Egg Demolition, Part 1

After breaking out of their cells in the Death Egg's prison block, they search for a way out until they meet a green female Zeti who is filing her nails. Sonic remembers her from his time on the Lost Hex.

"Hey, I remember you! You're Zeena!" Sonic recognized her. She looks up and sees Sonic.

"Ooh! Long time no see, hedgehog." Zeena greets him with a flirty smile. Amy's cheeks burn red with a mix of anger and jealousy.

"What are you doing up here in the Death Egg?" Tails asks.

"Isn't it obvious? Your pal Eggman tasked us to guard the prisoners here and make sure people like you don't escape." Zeena explains then sighs with boredom. "Though, to be honest, it's becoming a bore. And this stress isn't helping at all, especially for my skin."

"There's a surprise for you." Gia noted.

"Tell you what, you do me a little favor and I may overlook your escape." Zeena requested. The Resistance huddles together and whisper to one another, unsure to trust Zeena. After a minute, they face the Zeti once again.

"Alright, what do you want us to do?" Antonio asked.

"Here's the deal: one of the prisoners decided to play a trick on me by stealing my favorite neon pink nail polish and hiding it in this cell behind me. If you can find it and bring it to me here, I'll open this door for you. I'd find it myself, but I just got my nails filed and I don't want them getting chipped." Zeena opens the cell door and the members of the Resistance start their search.

"So how do you know that Zeena girl, Sonic?" Gia asked.

"Well, long story short, I ran into her a couple of times while I was on the Lost Hex. She's a member of the Deadly Six, a group of Zeti that can manipulate machines." Sonic explained.

"And I take it that big guy Zavok is their alpha, right?" Riku asked.

"Yep. We take him down, the others submit." Sonic theorized.

"Do you think we can take him?" Ralph asked.

"Ralph, I know we can." Sly said. "Anyone find it yet?"

"No luck over here." Felix reports.

"Nothing here." Donald spoke.

"I found it!" Vanellope shouts as she reveals a bottle of neon pink nail polish.

"Great work, kid. Where was it?" Tommy asked.

"It was in a hidden compartment in the bedframe." Vanellope pointed to a small door in the bedframe.

"Let's take it back to Zeena." Sora suggests.

"Good idea, Sora." Tommy agrees.

They exit the cell and hand Zeena the bottle of nail polish. "Well, color me surprised. You actually found it. I never thought you'd pull it off. I said I'd help you out and I'm a girl of my word." She opens the doorway to the halls of the Death Egg.

"So, green girl happy now, right?" Koda asked.

"Like a kid in a candy store!" Zeena giggles.

"I never thought I'd actually say this, but thanks for the help, Zeena." Tommy thanked the Zeti.

"Anything to help a handsome guy in need." Zeena replies and gives the Green Ranger a flirty wink, making him blush. "And there's something else you should know: the shuttle that brought you here is in the south hangar. You can head there through cellblock D."

"Cellblock D, huh? That's not too far away." Knuckles thought aloud.

"But you better move fast; unlike the Doc, Zavok is one guy you don't want to mess with here." Zeena warned them.

"We'll make a note of that." Antonio nods as the Resistance exits the prison block. Once they make it into the halls, they encounter Egg Pawns armed with blasters.

"Those are Eggman's robots!" Sonic confirmed.

"Leave them to me." Calhoun spoke as she used her gun to shoot the robots and turn them into scrap metal.

"Nice shooting, Sergeant." Judy complimented. "It's no wonder Felix married you. You're tough, yet beautiful."

"Judy!" Calhoun squeaked, trying hard to hide her blush.

"As much as I'd love to try and drown out your tale of love, I'd like to remind you that we're trying to bust out of this place." Sonic reminded them.

"Thank you, Sonic." Sergeant Calhoun thanked the blue hedgehog as they pressed forward. The other girls frown hearing that. They eventually reach a room full of barrels containing a strange purple fluid. Carmelita gets close to one and sniffs the contents, discovering that it has a foul odor.

"EW! What is all this purple stuff?!" Carmelita groaned in complete disgust.

"I'll wager they're fuel cells for the Death Egg's main reactor." Knuckles deduced.

"Why does he need so many?" Donald wondered.

"No idea, but one thing's for sure: we need to find a way out of here!" Antonio suggested.

"Antonio's right. Once we find the shuttle, we can leave this place." Riku agreed.

"Assuming this Zavok guy doesn't find us first." Finnick adds.

Tails notices a lever on top of a platform. Tails flies up to the platform with his twin tails and pulls the lever, opening the door.

"Good eye, Tails." Sly complimented. They leave the storage chamber and encounter two Egg Pawns with metal shields.

"Aw great, those guys have shields." Knuckles noted the shield. "The only way to beat them is if we either attack from behind or above or knock the shield out of their hands."

"I got this." Ralph said as he cracks his knuckles and smashes the shields with a single punch. But four more Egg Pawns appear with blasters.

"Ralph! Heads up!" Judy called out as she joined the fray by dropkicking an Egg Pawn with a sword.

"Hey! Save some action for the rest of us!" Gia spoke as she summoned her Super Mega Saber and began slashing more of the Egg Pawns. Sly later joined the fray and bashed some Egg Pawns with his cane. Antonio slashed the last one with his Barracuda Blade.

"That takes care of that." Nick Wilde said.

"But how are we going to get through?" Felix asked.

"Not to worry! The Murray knows just what to do." Murray said as he found a pressure switch and belly-flopped it. The door opened right in front of the Resistance.

"Great work, Murray!" Sly complimented his pal. "Now let's keep moving." The Resistance continues to find a way to escape the Death Egg.

* * *

 **(We reach the Temple within the next hour. Once we exit the ship, we see the Monks on the ground)**

 **Anna: What happened?**

 **Clay: We were ambushed. They took them all.**

 **Kimiko: The Mantis Flip Coin, the Solar Saber, the Eye of Dashi, everything!**

 **Ralph: Do you remember seeing the thieves' faces?**

 **Omi: No… but their outfits were most strange. The "R" on their shirts stood out like a swollen finger.**

 **Me: I think you mean a sore thumb, but I have a good idea who you're referring to.**

 **Ash: Team Rocket. They stole the Shen Gong Wu.**

 **Elsa: And if that's the case, we better find the Astral Amulet right now.**

 **Me: Good idea. We best split into two groups. That will make our search easier.**

 **Ryder: The pups and I will go with the monks to look for the Astral Amulet.**

 **Me: Then the rest of us will get the stolen Shen Gong Wu from Team Rocket. Give us a call when you find it.**

 **Ryder: Will do.**

 **Me: Alright, let's get moving. You readers may leave a review and Happy St. Pat's!. Excelsior!**


End file.
